Camera filters have long been used to improve the quality of photographs and video footage. Camera filters allow a user to improve image quality in a variety of settings. When in use, camera filters must be removably attached to the camera lens or lens housing. Advancements in camera technology have enabled a decrease in size of cameras and lenses, with concurrent improvements in quality. Cameras can now be configured to the dimensions best suited to their desired function. This enables cameras, both video graphic and photographic, to be affixed and integrated into a variety of objects and devices. Specifically, improved camera and gimbal technology has seen the integration of camera systems into aerial drones and other unmanned vehicles. Cameras are now used in an array of circumstances and the need for versatility in coupling camera filters and optical devices has increased.
Many methods have been developed for directly coupling camera filters to a camera lens or lens housing, The use of threading, adhesive, magnets, pressure fitting, and other methods have all been used to attach filters directly to a lens and lens housing. With the integration and attachment of cameras to a greater variety of devices these methods are often no longer adequate or optimal. Variety in camera size and shape often make it problematic to couple the filters directly to the camera lens or lens housing. Many cameras do not permit coupling by threading or magnetism. Drone camera systems may be recessed, prevent complete encirclement of the camera or coupling by means mentioned above.
The present invention allows removable coupling to a remote area on the camera or object the camera is integrated into or affixed to. This enables the filter to be attached when it cannot be directly coupled solely with the lens or lens housing. A flexion arm conjoined with the filter frame enables remote coupling. The flexion arm removably couples with the camera using by external pressure created by flexural rigidity. The flexion arm extends from the lens filter element to the desired location of coupling, allowing versatility in coupling the filter to the camera or other object in areas non-proximate to the lens. This allows attachment when the lens, lens housing, or camera does not permit coupling by the methods discussed earlier, or it is not optimal to couple the filter directly to or around the lens. It also eliminates the need to permanently or temporarily attach the filter by use of adhesives, which can damage the lens and camera, and leave residue.
The flexion arm allows quicker installation and removal than coupling by hooking, threading or other more invasive methods of coupling. The flexion arm requires no permanent alteration to the camera. The ability to couple is not dependent on the material the coupled with object is made from, as the flexion arm is configured to exert external pressure on the object as coupling means.